My Hero Academia Tokyo Ghoul Crossover
by Goldchaamp
Summary: Kaneki and Touka are having their normal day at Anteiku working, when they are suddenly teleported to a different universe... My Hero Academia universe to be exact! Now Touka and Kaneki have to find out how to get back home to their own universe!
1. Chapter 1

Kaneki was wiping cups at Anteiku, while Touka was cleaning the tables. It was 7 pm. "I'm gonna be heading out Touka." Kaneki said, brushing back his black hair. "Leaving me alone to do all the work?" Touka said. "No it's not that, I just told Hide I'd meet up with him." Touka rolled her eyes and said "Fine."

Kaneki smiled and said "Bye!". Touka waved as Kaneki walked out the front door. When Kaneki walked outside, there was a big flash. Kaneki's eyes started to burn due to the bright light.

Kaneki's body felt like he was being squeezed in a small jar. He couldn't breathe for a second.

Then it all stopped. Kaneki gasped for air as he opened his eyes. "What happened?" Kaneki said to himself.

He was sitting on the concrete that was in front of a massive university. The school had two big letters on the front. "U.A?" Kaneki thought.

There was suddenly another big flash, but this time, Kaneki felt fine. But when the flash disappeared, Kaneki had trouble remembering what happened. A bunch of thoughts flowed into his head.

 **You Are Ken Kaneki. Your quirk is Tentacle. You can manifest up to 8 red tentacles from your back. Your quirk also allows you to regenerate.**  
 **You have been accepted into UA. You're in the Hero Course, Class 1-A. You can eat human food, but know that knifes and silverware can cut you. You now have NO memory of your time in the Ghoul Dimension. Good luck Ken Kaneki.**

Kaneki forgot about everything. Touka, Hinami, Hide, Anteiku. All he knew was that he was planning to be a hero at UA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kaneki was walking through the massive school, excited to become a hero. Still having no memory of him being half ghoul, he walked into Class 1A.

When Kaneki walked in, there were many students talking to eachother. One that stood out the most was a boy with spiky blonde hair.

"Hey, what are you doing here, extra?" the spiky haired boy said harshly. Kaneki felt a little intimidated. "Oh, I'm the new kid!" Kaneki said.

Kaneki looked around the class. There was a boy with dark blue hair and glasses that said "Welcome to 1A!"

Kaneki decided to sit next to a boy with messy green hair, and a cute girl with short brown hair. "Hey, I'm Midoriya." the boy with green hair said with a smile. "And I'm Uraraka!" said the girl with short brown hair. "Uh, I'm Kaneki!"

"The boy over there always yells at people, there's no need to feel intimidated by him." Uraraka whispered. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugo yelled. "See?"

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

Kaneki made good friends with everyone in the class (except for Bakugo). Kaneki usually hung out with Midoriya or Tenya, and sometimes Uraraka.

Mr. Aizawa walked in the classroom. "Hello class" he said in his usual, dull voice. "Today we will be accompanied by another new student."

"We just got Kaneki a couple months ago!" Kirishima said.

"Please welcome Kirishima Touka to UA."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Touka was leaving Anteiku when the same thing that happened to Kaneki happened to her.

Touka opened her eyes to see cherry blossoms all around her. She was wearing a uniform and was carrying a backpack with a small plastic rabbit keychain. _Where am I?_ Touka wondered.

Touka suddenly felt memories pour into her brain.

 **You are Touka Kirishima. You have come to UA to become a hero. Your quirk is called Wing. This allows you to have your kagune wing. It can also harden and shoot out crystal projectiles. You can also regenerate. Ken Kaneki has also come to this world. But UNLIKE him you CANNOT eat human food, and you still have to eat HUMAN FLESH. In this world, you CAN get cut by knives and silverware. UNLIKE Ken Kaneki, you WILL remember about your previous world. Know that Ken Kaneki does not remember you or anything about being a ghoul. Good luck,**  
 **Touka Kirishima.**

All Touka could do was stare at the sky. _A different dimension?! How?! Kaneki's also here, but he doesn't remember me? I'm suppose to be a hero in this world. How can I do that when I still need to eat flesh? And how am I suppose to get back home?_

Touka stood up and started walking toward the school. _Guess I should get to class._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Touka Kirishima scanned the classroom. She spotted Kaneki staring at her but she quickly looked away. Touka decided to take a seat behind Kaneki.

 _She's cute..._ Kaneki thought. "So anyways, we will be doing a training exercise." Mr Aizawa said. "The teams will be: Team A: Ken Kaneki, Touka Kirishima, Izuku Midoriya, and Fumikage Tokoyami (the guy with the Dark Shadow)

Mr Aizawa went on and said all the teams. The students were all gathered outside. There was an area that was inside a glass dome. The ground inside the dome was a matte grey.

"This here, is a simulation dome." Mr. Aizawa explained. "It can simulate any environment. Anyways, Team A and Team B will be the first to fight. The goal is to defeat the other team."

Kaneki's eyes widened. _Team B is..._ Kaneki thought. He looked over at Team B in horror as Bakugo was making tiny explosions in his hand. "LETS KILL THEM!" Bakugo yelled to his team.

Team A and Team B were facing eachother off. Everyone else was watching in curiosity. Team B was made up of Bakugo, Sero (tape guy), Kaminari(electric guy), and Jiro (earphone girl).

When the round started, Midoriya told Kaneki to block off any incoming attacks with his tentacles. "O-okay!" Kaneki said, nervously. Touka looked at Kaneki. _I need to get us home, but he doesn't remember anything. What am I suppose to do? Tell him that we're in the wrong universe and the universe we're suppose to be in is one where we're maneating monsters?_ Touka thought to herself.

"Hey Touka!" Midoriya asked. "Yeah?" Touka said. "What's your quirk?" "Um..." Touka thought back to when she recieved her new memories. "I have a wing..." Touka said. "Can you fly with it?" Tokoyami asked. "No." "If you can't fly, what good is a wing?" Kaneki asked.

Before Touka could answer, Bakugo was already blasting toward Team A. "DIE!" Bakugo yelled as he aimed his hand toward Kaneki. Kaneki quickly took out one of his "tentacles" and blocked the attack. The tentacle Kaneki manifested wasn't very strong, so it was easily blasted off.

"Kaneki your tentacle!" Midoriya said, worried. "Don't worry it'll grow back." Kaneki said. Kaneki attempted to distract Bakugo while Tokoyami came in from behind with his dark shadow, but Sero's tape stuck onto Tokoyami's back. Sero then pulled Tokoyami toward him. Jiro plugged her earphones into her boot and sent out a sonic wave, distorting Tokoyami and Dark Shadow.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO DISTRACT ME?!" Bakugo yelled. Suddenly, Kaminari was seen running over to Team A. "He's trying to discharge his electricity to us!" Midoriya said. "Everyone, disperse!"

Team A did what Midoriya said and ran in different directions. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR IDIOT!" Bakugo yelled at Kaminari. "I'll hit everyone else too!" Kaminari said. "You what, it's okay. Cause I'll kill all of them MYSELF!" Bakugo focused on Tokoyami first, who was on the ground. Before Bakugo could get to him, Kaneki took two of his tentacles and grabbed Bakugo.

"You think this can stop me?!" Bakugo laughed as he attempted to explode the tentacles. This time the tentacles stayed together, with them being stronger this time. Bakugo tried to explode them again, and succeeded. Bakugo blasted himself toward Tokoyami and blasted him right in the chest. Tokoyami fell to the ground.

"Tokoyami is out!" Mr. Aizawa said. Team B and Team A were fighting away while Touka sat in the back and watched. "HEY NEW GIRL" Bakugo yelled at Touka. "WHAT ARE YOU QUIRKLESS? COME FIGHT ME!" Midoriya noticed that Bakugo was yelling at Touka and used the oppurtunity to attack.

"3 percent smash." Midoriya said to himself. He started to run up to Bakugo and then he jumped in the air yelling "SMASH!" Before the "smash" could hit him, the ground started to shake, and a rocky mountain started to carry Midoriya up. "What the..." Midoriya said, confused.

"Looks like the special dome is changing into a rocky setting." Mr. Aizawa said.

"DID YOU TRY TO ATTACK ME DEKU?" Bakugo said, smiling. "I'LL GET YOU LATER DEKU." Midoriya was nervous. He couldn't get off of the mountain. It was at least 16 meters off the ground.

Bakugo launched himself over to Touka. "Touka!" Kaneki yelled. He attempted to stop Bakugo, but Sero wrapped Kaneki in tape. "DIE!" Bakugo yelled.

Before the explosion could hit Touka, she quickly jumped out of the way. She then attempted to kick Bakugo, but he grabbed her foot. He smiled and said "You're pretty fast huh?" He then blasted Touka's foot. Touka fell to the ground. The part of the pants that Bakugo tore off, revealing a slightly burned leg.

Bakugo attempted to blast Touka one more time but she dodge it again. Bakugo looked back. Touka was standing on two feet again. He look at her ankle, and saw that his blow was partially healed. "You're going to need to try harder than that." said Touka smiling. Bakugo frowned and said "DO YOU THINK I'M WEAK?"

Bakugo charged foward again, but something happened. Bakugo heard the words "SMASH!" then ground below him started to explode. Bakugo was launched into the air. Touka then grabbed Bakugo, and slammed him to the ground.

"Bakugo is out! Team A wins." Mr. Aizawa said. "What?!" Bakugo said, looking at his fallen teammates. "When did you guys get defeated?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kaneki was eating a sandwich at lunch. He sat next to Midoriya and Lida. He looked over at the table where Uraraka sat. The table was populated mostly by girls, consisting of Momo (person who can create things), Jiro (earphone girl), Tsuyu (frog girl), Hagakure (invisible girl), Ashido (the acid girl), and lastly, Touka.

"Hey Touka." Ashido asked curiously. "You're only going to eat that much?" Ashido pointed at the ham sandwich that only had 2 bites. "Well, I'm not very hungry." Touka said, trying to hide the fact that the sandwich tastes horrible to her.

"Cmon Touka!" said Uraraka, offering a piece of fried chicken to her. Touka looked at it with disgust. She sighed. "Fine." Touka out the chicken in her mouth. She quickly swallowed it. "Was it good?" Uraraka asked. "Yeah, it was good." Touka lied.

 **2 Months Later**

It was time for everyone to go to their internships. For the past two months, Touka felt at home in this universe, almost forgetting where she really belonged.

Touka also hasn't eaten since she first arrived at UA. It's pretty hard to get a meal, especially with heroes everywhere. Even if Touka wanted to kill someone for food, she wouldn't have the guts to do so, since she has all these memories of wanting to become a hero.

Touka decided to sign up at the same agency as Uraraka, which was the agency that was run by the pro hero, Gunhead.

Touka's suit was the suit they made you wear at the UA Sports Festival, but the material was changed into a strong fiber.

Gunhead told everyone to survey the city in groups of 2, and report anything important back to him. Touka and Uraraka went out to survey the city.

"There doesn't seem to be anything going on." Uraraka said, walking on the sidewalk with Touka.

They both walked around town for 30 more minutes. "Why isn't there anything bad going on?" said Touka, dissapointed. They both sat down outside a cafe. "My legs are getting tired, lets get back to the agency." Uraraka said.

The both stood up to get back to the agency when both of theur phones vibrated. "Oh, Deku sent his location!" Uraraka said. "Midoriya? Why would he send his location for no reason?" Touka asked.

"Dunno, but lets go there to see what he wants." Uraraka said. "Okay, but lets make it quick, I'm tired." Touka yawned.

The two of them set off to the location Midoriya sent. "Here it is." Uraraka said, pointing to an alleyway.

"An alleyway?" Touka questioned. They both walked in the alleyway. The first thing that appeared into their vision, was Lida bleeding on the floor. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"LIDA!" Uraraka screamed, running over to him. Touka ran over to Todoroki, who was covered in bloody wounds. "What the hell happened?!" Touka said. "It's the Hero Killer." Todoroki said. "The Hero Killer?!" Touka said, looking at the man with blades. "Don't let him lick your blood, or you'll end up like everyone else." Todoroki said, gesturing toward, Midoriya, Lida, and Native, who were petrified on the ground. "It depends on blood type so if your type O you be frozen for less time." "Oh, I'm Type O." Touka said. "So am I." Todoroki said.

"It seems that _a lot_ of people are getting in my way today." said the Hero Killer, drawing his blades. The both of them stepped back as the Hero Killer jumped up and aimed his blade toward Todoroki. Todoroki blocked him with ice, but the Hero Killer sliced it up. He almost licked Todoroki, but Touka kicked him into a wall.

"Uraraka, can you use your quirk to bring Lida and Native to a hospital, and get the Pros to come here?" Touka said. "Okay!" Uraraka said, touching Lida and Native, making them float in the air.

"You're not getting away that easily!" The Hero Killer swiftly ran over to them, attempting to swing at Lida. "Release!" Uraraka said. Both of them fell to the ground, causing the Hero Killer to miss his swing. "Ow..." Lida groaned.

When everyone was distracted by Uraraka and Lida, the Hero Killer jumped behind Todoroki and licked his scratch that was on his face. Todoroki immediatly fell to the ground petrified. "Todoroki!" Midoriya yelled.

"Just you, huh?" The Hero Killer said. "I won't let you kill those two Hero Killer." Touka said, releasing her Kagune (or "wing"). "You have quite the pretty quirk there. To bad I'm going to have to destroy it."

The Hero Killer leapt at Touka, swinging his blade. Touka blocked it with her Kagune. She then shot crystal projectiles at the Hero Killer. He blocked them all with his blade. The Hero Killer threw 3 knives at Touka, but she dodged them. Almost right after, a sword came hurdling toward her head.

She quickly hardened her kagune to block it. The Hero Killer wouldn't stop the pressure on Touka. He kept on hurdling swords and knives at her. Touka became really tired after dodging them since she was an Ukaku ghoul.

Touka was panting. "I didn't want to do this but i guess you leave me with no choice." The Hero Killer said, picking up a blade that was on the ground. He ran over to Touka, stabbing her in the stomach. "AAH!" Touka screamed. She started to cough up blood.

"TOUKA!" everyone yelled. "She won't die." said the Hero Killer, walking over to Lida. But not a second later, Midoriya leapt over to the Hero Killer yelling, "SMAASSSH!" The Hero Killer went flying into a wall. Midoriya had bright green electricity flowing around him. "We have to get these guys to the hosptial NOW!" Midoriya said, coming to Touka's aid.

Suddenly, a knife was thrown at Midoriya, cutting his face. When everyone looked over, Stain's eyes were red. "You're not going anywhere." he said, licking his lips. He swiftly went over to Native, preparing his blade. Midoriya was too injured to move. Todoroki was frozen, and so was Lida. Touka was injured in the stomach. He could easily kill Native and Lida now.

Before Stain could stab Native, crystal projectiles dug into his skin. "Huh?" Stain said. Touka was standing up, her kagune lighting up the alleyway with a bright purple, red, and orange.

Touka looked up to reveal her kakugans, and a ravenous smile. She started to chuckle. "You think... That that measly sword... Could take me down?" Touka said.

"Red and black eyes? How scary!" Stain said sarcastically. "Since when do Touka's eyes change like that..." Uraraka said.

"Die." Touka said, charging toward Stain. He slashed his blade at her face. There was blood all over her face. Stain licked her face but nothing happened. "Why aren't you freezing?!" Stain said. Touka smiled. She then stabbed Stain in the shoulder with her kagune. She took his swords and stab them in each of his shoulders, pinning him to the wall.

Touka looked at Stain who fell unconcious due to the pain. "I don't know why..." Touka said. "...but you look disgusting to me." Touka then turned over to Uraraka.

"Are you okay Touka?" Uraraka asked. Midoriya was on the ground, with injured legs, while Native and Lida were able to move again, but Lida's arms were injured.

"Touka, you have a hole in your stomach..." Todoroki said, able to move again. "Yeah, are you okay?" Midoriya asked. Touka didn't answer any of them. All that was in her mind was _flesh...flesh...girl...boys...food. FLESH..._

Touka looked at Uraraka with a horrifying grin. "T-Touka?" Uraraka said nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Touka lunged at Uraraka. "TOUKA!" "FLESH!" Touka yelled, tackling Uraraka. Todoroki blasted her away with his fire.

"What is she doing?!" Midoriya said. It was just then, when Kaneki and Bakugo showed up. "What's going on?!" Kaneki yelled. "We came here to see what was going on. Of course Bakugo didn't want to come but-" "We caught the Hero Killer but now somehting's wrong with Touka, and we think she's trying to eat Uraraka!" Midoriya said. "WHAT?!" Kaneki and Bakugo both yelled.

Kaneki look over at Touka, fighting Todoroki. _Wait..._ Kaneki thought. _Those eyes..._ Kaneki suddenly had a sudden memory. _Ghouls? Human flesh? What are these memories?_

Kaneki looked over at Todoroki. "She needs to eat!" Kaneki yelled. "Eat what?!" Todoroki asked, attempting to freeze Touka. "Flesh." Kaneki said. "She'll die of hunger if she doesn't" Todoroki looked at Kaneki. "Where are we suppose to get _human_ flesh?!."

Right now Touka was slicing through the ice that Todoroki keeps putting up. Touka reached her handout and grabbed Todoroki's neck. She slammed him against a wall. "Wow, you look _really_ good right now Todoroki." Touka said, licking her lips. Todoroki used his fire to blast her away.

Touka was about to get back up when Midoriya punched Touka right where she was stabbed. "7 percent Smash!" Midoriya yelled as he punched Touka. Touka coughed up blood as she went flying into the sidewalk.

You could hear the chaos around the city being caused by the Nomu's. Touka stood back up, the scratches she got regenerating, yet her stab wound wasn't healing.

This time Kaneki attacked, bringing out his kagune. His tentacles shot themselves toward Touka. She dodged them, grimacing at the pain she felt in her wound. "I suggest you move out of the way Kaneki." Touka said. "Touka, don't you recognize us?" Kaneki said. Touka ignored him as she lunged foward, slicing one of Kaneki's tentacles off. Kaneki attempted to attack her again but Touka hardened her kagune, blocking the attack. She then fired her crystal projectiles at him, impaling him with crystals.

Kaneki fell to the ground, unconcious. Touka's breath was heavy. Her wound hurt like crazy. She _needed_ to eat. She looked over at her friends that were staring at her in horror. Before she could say anything, something crashed into her.

It was a wounded Nomu. "What's this?! A Nomu?" Touka yelled, kicking it off of her. The Nomu screeched, as it lunged for Uraraka and Lida. Touka looked over to them. _My friends!_ she thought as she tackled the Nomu into a wall. The Nomu screeched. It attempted to run away, but Touka killed it.

"T-touka... You killed it..." Midoriya said in shock. Touka couldn't hear him. All she could hear was _friends... food... Since they're my friends... I should be the one to eat them... RIGHT?!_

Touka took one step toward them, but just as she did that, part off the wall came off and was about to hit Uraraka, who was helping Lida. Touka's eyes widened. Without hesistation, she quickly ran over to Uraraka, and shoved her out of the way. Touka was then crushed by the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Touka opened her eyes. She found herself to be in a jail cell. "Huh?" she asked herself, getting out of the bed. She touched the inside of her mouth, which was covered in blood. "What..." Touka said, confused.

"Touka!" said a familiar voice. "Kaneki?" Touka asked. She tried to get out of the bed but she was handcuffed to the bed. Kaneki walked in fornt of the jailcell. "Kaneki? What's going on?" Touka asked. "You tried to kill Uraraka." Kaneki said. Touka looked horrified. " _What?!"_ Touka said.

Kaneki looked at Touka. "Touka... I feel like, I know you from somewhere else... When you were attacking everyone, I suddenly had a memory of you being... something called a ghoul... And me being the same thing... Do you know what's going on?"

Touka sighed. "Yeah... I do..." She took a deep breath. "You and I are from a different universe."

Kaneki's eyes widened. He then laughed. "Cmon Touka! This is no time for jokes!" For the next few minutes, Touka explained to Kaneki what has been going on. How they were both transported to this world, how he was able to eat human and she was not, and how ghouls eat humans.

"Are you crazy Touka?!" Kaneki said, shocked. "A different universe?! What kind of crap is that? I mean, Inhave a family. Not to mention, some humanity! I'm ni man eater, and neither are you!." Kaneki rambled on about how crazy she was until Touka got annoyed and bursted. "Kaneki. How long has it been since you talked to these so called parents, huh?!" Touka yelled.

Kaneki looked at her. He scoffed. "I just saw them before I went to UA!" Kaneki started to think about it a bit more. "I... don't remember... what happened before that..." Touka sighed. "See? None of the things in your head are real!"

Kaneki thought hard. He thought about his friends. "Yo...shimura?" He said quietly, remembering his past.


End file.
